Naruto's Self
by Addicted2Muzic94
Summary: Naruto and the gang have found themselves in a strange new place... but not only that... they only have a small portion of their chakra left inside of them. This causes issues for our hero, who's chakra is what keeps the kyuubi's power from tearing him apart. What will happen to Uzumaki Naruto? Come in and find out. Comments and ideas welcome


The pounding in my head, the aching in my muscles, the harsh pain running up and down my back… were all suddenly drowned out by the fierce inferno that was lit inside my stomach; my own screams echoed within my skull where the pounding had begun to mount until it was no longer bearable. Every fiber within me felt as if they were being lit on fire, torn apart, obliterated. I grabbed at my stomach, clawing at my flesh while I twisted and writhed in my agony. My screams tore my throat but I couldn't stop. I wanted it to end. I wanted to die. But the pain kept on ravaging my body. I heard other voices above me… Beside me?...Around me? I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I didn't know who they were. But they were not my concern; rather it was the voice that came from within me that made me shake harder than ever.

"Finally," the voice started as a cruel, coarse whisper. "Finally," It grew louder. "_Finally!"_ I slammed my hands over my ears against the voice, but it did no good, it just continued to resound throughout my entire being. It continued, "You foolish, weak, impudent human! I will now be free from my prison!" The fire grew stronger and once again I wished for death. And as if he heard my pleas for an end, he roared with an unfeeling and uncaring laughter, "Don't worry. Death will take you soon. Then _you_ will be the one who is confined… _Six feet in the ground!" _a ripping, slicing, stabbing feeling attacked my stomach from inside and I screamed harder and began to roll back and forth where I lied. Something pulled my hands above my head and I fought its grip, afraid of what it was trying to do

But suddenly, through the growing darkness that was filling my mind, I heard someone else, somewhere distant was another voice, a voice so faint but so familiar, one I have heard often. I strained to hear them. What did they say? Naruto? Who is that? I knew the name, but could not remember who it belonged to. I heard it again, and again, and again repeated over and over, each time getting closer and closer to what was left of my consciousness. I clung to that sound like a life line, desperately wanting to be nearer to it and feeling, without knowing why, as if that name was important. If I could just remember who that person is.

I pushed the hate filled voice as far from me as I could, along with the pain, so I could find some shred of memory of this Naruto person. Then I remembered, and with this realization came a flood of emotions. I _am _Naruto! That is me! They're calling for me! Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure! How could I forget? I pushed through the black cloud in my mind that was so thick I felt I was swimming from a deep ocean, fighting to reach the top. So with every ounce of my will power, I swam and pushed my way to the top and I could feel the cloud begin to clear. However the pain did not. I opened my eyes and saw above me the one who had been calling my name. Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Those green eyes were the first thing I saw and they were filled with so much worry, fear, and tears. She was still saying my name as she poured chakra into me. Why did her chakra look so weak though? Movement caught my eye and then I noticed Kakashi sensei was the one who had been holding my arms to the ground; he too looked worried and scared as his eyes flicked between Sakura and me.  
"It's his seal, sensei!" Sakura cried, "I think it's breaking!"

Kakashi sensei cursed loudly and told Sakura to switch with him. Now it was my sensei's turn, but before he began, made multiple swift signs before jamming his palms into my abdomen where the seal was. Another fire that felt different, but just as painful, swirled inside me and burned into the seal. Again, I felt the tearing as if my very soul were being pulled apart. But then I could feel it all begin to pull back together again and with one last burst of pain, it all stopped.

Next thing I knew, I fell into silence and darkness.


End file.
